Rulers
by SP12122015
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are royals from different kingdoms, brought together for one reason: Save each others' kingdom for collapsing. Follow them on their journey through life as rulers. Please give this story a chance even though that summary is really not that detailed. Please R&R also.


**Hello all readers and writers. So this is my first POJ fic so take it easy on me. I was inspired by a Crown of Golden Leaves about the intro part and the whole Rome/Greek wedding, but the rest of the plot is different. I hope you enjoy. Please R &R.**

* * *

 **Annabeth's P.O.V.:**

I was forced to meet him and marry him immediately after that. I had no say in the matter. My father had power in a dying region and this man, whoever he was, had power in a burgeoning region. It was simple to my father: marry money and power to maintain his status. To him it didn't matter if that meant quite literary selling his daughter. I only have "hope" to cling onto. Hope that maybe the guy is not the old creepy fart that I keep imagining, hope that he will let me be mostly so that I am not engulfed by his world, hope that he will not want anything to do with me, that this is strictly business.

Sun was kissing the horizon as the carriage came to a stop. The marble palace stood out against the flowing green landscape surrounding the town. Fires were being lit in the open pots illuminating the entrance to the massive building. I was not privy to the conversations concerning my marriage. I put on my best face and walked up the stairs to the doors. Time to meet my maker.

 **Percy's P.O.V.:**

This bloody marriage was going to be the death of me. I have to marry this girl from god knows where and throw away my future. I do not know if I will ever love her. I know that she had no say in this and I do pity her for that, I know that it is wrong to blame her, but a part of me still does.

The trumpets started blaring and I knew that meant she was here. The Greek. I know that I am part Greek, but I haven't been to Greece and I have no real connections. I say I am Roman, and I better be if I am to be the next Caesar. I walked to the door and waited. There she was. I wasn't expecting this. I was lost for words. I slowly walked with her on my arm towards the chapel. I was taken by surprise, her beauty was breathtaking, and my heart started to race.

The ceremony trudged on finally I heard the priest. "Do you Perseus take Annabeth to be your wife, as long as you both shall live?"

"Yes."

"And do you Annabeth take Perseus to be your husband, as long as you both shall live?"

"Yes."

"Then I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." This should be quite the impression. I leaned in and I knew she was just as nervous as I was. She inched closer slightly. I stared into her eyes and I could see a glimmer of approval and I closed the gap and my eyes. She was tense, and I made it quick. We were rushed away down the isle towards my chambers.

 **Annabeth's P.O.V.:**

I was definitely done now. That was my first kiss, and I think or better yet hope he knew that. It wasn't bad though, that's what is scaring me right now. We were escorted towards what I presume is his room. He went to the left and I was told to enter the room.

My gods it was a pig sty. I couldn't live here, if he was royalty why didn't anyone clean his room. I had to make this work for my country, for my people. I started to pick things up make a pile in the corner with the basket for laundry. I put his armor in a neat line up on one of the benches. I put the papers and other documents on his desk. The doors opened, and Perseus entered.

"What have you done?" He said it coolly and I wasn't sure if he was mad or if he was just curious.

"My lord" I curtsied, "I have just picked up a few items and put them together. Have I displeased you my lord? I am utterly sorry. I know that it is not my place." He walked towards me with force. I braced myself. He put his hand on my shoulder and then slipped it up to my chin.

"Never look down when addressing me and never call me sir or my lord, just Percy please. You are my wife, not a slave, not my property; you are my princess, my lady. Okay?"

"Yes my… Percy."

"I was asking because the room is much better, thank you. I just never have the energy to call in a maid to clean the place up all the time."

"Anything you need and wish is my command Percy?"

"Then I want to stop acting like this. You are my equal and a human being please."

"As you say Percy." We sat there in awkward silence.

 **Percy's P.O.V.:**

She was nervous and definitely tense. Why was she so willingly putting her self up for abuse, I don't understand? I lead her towards the balcony. I took a step back, "I know this is hard for the both of us to understand and get adjusted to, but I want to try. I want to see if there is something here, for our people, for our countries. Only if you are okay with it Annabeth."

"I…I would love that Percy."

"Good, then we should start now, we will not do any of those useless marriage rituals first of all."

"Thank you Percy that means a lot to me."

"Good, then you can ease up, please I know its hard but trust me."

"Okay."

"Starting now officially. Annabeth Chase will you do me the honor of allowing me to court you?"

"Yes Percy." I got off the floor and I pulled her into a small hug. I couldn't help but resist the smile that fought its way onto my face. Her arms were curled around my chest and mine rested on her hips. We just stood then for a long moment. The night had come to an end.

I pulled apart and lead her back inside. I closed the doors behind us and switched the lock. I proceeded to finish closing the windows and then went to the main door. I pulled it shut and clicked the lock. I went back to Annabeth and lead her towards the bed; I could see her getting nervous again.

"Here I had these bought for you," new nightclothes. "The changing room is right there." I let her walk there to change and I went to the closet and pulled off my clothes and pulled on my loose waist drape and then I grabbed an over shirt.

I went to deposit my clothes when the doors opened. I started to stare at her, she was a vision and when I shook myself from my daydream she took looked away with a blush on her face.

"Annabeth you look amazing. Without all of that powder and elaborate jewelry I can see you."

"Thank You Percy…I know that this is weird and all but would you mind putting on a night top for tonight?"

"No I wouldn't mind. I was just about to actually." I walked to the bed and sat on the edge. She was sitting opposite of me.

"I know this is weird, if I am courting you while we share chambers I think tension will continue to rise."

"Percy it will be fine."

"Let me sleep in the dressing room right next door and you can have the bed." "Please I can't do that to you."

"It wouldn't be a bother."

"If you are amendable to this, why don't you share the bed with me Percy, we are adults it is fine." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I wanted to accept it so badly.

"It wouldn't reflect badly on our just started courtship would it?"

"I don't think so."

"Okay then, pick your side of the bed."

She grabbed my hands and looked at me and there was this mutual understanding of gratitude and acceptance.

 **Annabeth's P.O.V.:**

I moved to the right and slowly went to the other side of the bed to sleep. As I walked around Percy's eyes were stuck on me. He pulled back the covers slowly and waited until I sat down. I sat down and got under the covers. Percy sat down on the edge and looked at me tentatively as if everything was about to collapse. I gave him a small nod and turned on to my side, facing him. He turned on to his side and slipped into the covers as well. We sat there for a moment just watching each other looking. I moved my hand out and rested it on his bicep.

"Percy…its fine, I am fine."

"I know I was more concerned with how beautiful you are and how distracting as well as amazing that is."

"Stop Percy you are making me blush."

"I am sorry, sometimes I lose my filter and I just say what is on my mind."

I turned and laid flat on my back, I was looking up at the ceiling and I knew Percy did the same as the bed shifted.

"Good night Percy."

"Good night Annabeth."

 **Percy's P.O.V.:**

As the light settled on my eyes, I internally groaned because now sleep was over. I was ready to sit up when I felt this overwhelming sensation. I felt at peace, like I didn't have to move. When I opened my eyes, I finally understood what was happening. Annabeth was lying, curled into my chest. It felt good, so good that I didn't want to wake her. I tucked my head into her neck and watched her as she slept, studying her face and body. Subconsciously I started drawing circles on the small of her back. She shifted slightly and let out a sigh.

"Good morning." I murmured into her ear as she started to wake from her sleep.

"Hi." She turned more and was now leaning on her side. I turned as well, facing her.

"How did you sleep Annabeth?"

"Surprising well for the rock I was sleeping on."

"What?"

"Take it as a compliment, to your strength."

"Okay, so we are at that stage of our relationship."

"What stage?"

"Where we are complimenting each other in early morning hours."

"And that's a bench mark?"

"Yes we are making head way. In such a way that we care for each other."

"Percy I…I have something to tell you."

"Hey what's going on?" I leaned in and pulled her closer.

"I don't know if I can do this."

"Do what Annabeth?"

"Pretend that this is the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"What do you mean?"

"Percy, I miss my family and friends."

"Okay. I see. You know what we have to take a honeymoon trip as they call it, how about we go back home to your friends and family?"

"Really you would do that for me?"

"Yes Annabeth, I would because I want this to work. I want us to be happy, I want things to work out the way we want them to."

"The way we want them to?"

"Yes, married and happy and in love."

"You want that?"

"Yes and I hope you do too."

"I do. Percy I am so lucky to have you as my husband."

"Annabeth trust me I am the lucky one." She was leaning against my chest again and we just sat there enjoying each other's company for as long as possible. Suddenly a thudding noise came from the door.

"Heir, are you up yet?" I jumped out of bed and walked towards the door.

"Yes, coming." I opened the door and my guard was there with the cook. They moved into the room and they began to set up breakfast. Then my pater walked in.

"Ah Percy you are up good."

"Morning Pater." How I hated Gabe, he forced my mom to marry him. It was robbery if there ever was. I am so sorry for all that my mom has sacrificed, but I thank the gods that I am not related to him. I still have to obey him, as he is consort king.

"So how was she last night?"

"Pater" I said with distress, had he no respect Annabeth was right there.

"Well come on now, tell me." I cleared my throat; shot Annabeth a look of apology, "Fine Pater, quite enjoyable."

"Good, Good, so I can expect kids soon I hope?"

"Yes Pater, that is our duty." The disgusting pig walked out of the room, and we were alone. I closed the doors and went over to Annabeth.

"I am sorry, I know that was explicit and wrong and false, but I pleaded for no bedding ceremony and now that means reporting to the pig sometimes the details. I mean you no disrespect, when our relationship, should it be so, reaches that level I promise you it will be of your choosing."

"Thank you Percy." I climbed back into bed, and laid on my side facing Annabeth. I put my hand in between us hoping she would hold on to it.

 **Annabeth's P.O.V.:**

I couldn't believe his pater. As much as I was disrespected, I felt more sorry for Percy who had to hold on to this and obey this pig. When he laid back down I wanted nothing more then hold onto him. I grabbed his hand and pulled it close to my face. I placed a few butterfly kisses on his hand and laid mine on it. 'It will be of your choosing,' his words echoed in my head. Did he actually feel something, was I not alone in my feelings. I moved closer to him and he fell back, I laid my head on his chest. His heartbeat was steady and strong and calming. As much as this marriage was not my choice, I think I could find myself in love with him soon.

My eyes slowly closed again, and the next time they opened, Percy was gone. I sat up in bed holding the covers close to myself and started looking for Percy. Then I laid eyes on him as he walked out of the bathroom without his shirt.

"Ah your up good."

"Yeah, what happened?"

"The servants came knocking and I figured it was finally time to get up. You were still sleeping so I went to shower and get ready first."

"Oh okay." He was moving over to the table on the left side of the room, I caught sight of his armor and then walked over to him. He started to pull it on and got messed up along the way.

"Here let me help you." I started untwisting parts of the straps and tie them as needed.

"When did you learn to…"

"My father would let me help him from time to time when I had nothing better to do."

"I'm glad he did otherwise it would have been quite the spectacle just now." I giggled a little at that remark.

"What the crown prince doesn't know how to tie his own armor?"

"No I do, but this is new and I don't know all the ties yet, my old armor was preset and clipped together." As soon as I finished I walked to get his crown and then placed it on his head, fixing his matted locks into a neat hairstyle. I saw my smaller crown resting on the edge, this was real, I was now the princess of two provinces. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into him, I welcomed the comfort. He kissed the top of my head and I sighed in content.

"So what does the crown prince do all day long?"

"He sits in council meetings then does army training. In between he has time for meals and courtship, but seeing as he is married it is now time to visit his wife."

"I see, and what does the crown princess do?"

 **Percy's P.O.V.:**

"Well that is up to you. You could continue studies with scholars here, or you could go the court and make connections with other ladies."

"I think I will go to the court today, eventually I think I will continue my studies, that way I can be useful to you."

"You are already useful as my wife, by sharing emotions and faith." I let go of her and stepped back. I was staring into her eyes, and I felt the connection and mutually we started to lean in together. Our lips met softly. I pulled her closer almost aggressively and then we were rushing to fill a shared desire. We pulled apart when air became the necessity that we couldn't live without.

"Annabeth…" It came out breathy.

"Percy…" She reciprocated with the same emotion.

We had this mutual look and then parted ways for now. Dinnertime slowly rolled around after a rather uneventful day. As we sat there listening to my pater go on and on about our fixed marriage and how our duty was to continue the line, I kept looking at Annabeth. Slowly we downed more and more wine. Finally we were able to excuse ourselves. As we entered our chambers we looked at each other with heavy eyes. We pulled each other into an embrace.

Annabeth's P.O.V.:

My hand was resting above his heart on his chest plate. I felt the strong steady pulse. As we looked into each other's eyes we slowly came back together and his hands were wrapped around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and starting twisting my hands in the curls at the nape of his neck. As our lips continued this dance, his hands started to move across my back. I started to make quick work of the ties on his armor, pulling it off him. He started stepping back towards the bed and I moved with him every step of the way.

Then I fell back on to the bed and landed on top of me. His weight was a warming pressure on top of me. At this point his chest was uncovered. We moved further back onto the bed and continued this heated session. We broke for air and he moved my messy curls out of my face. I reached out to move his matted locks back from his forehead. He looked at me again; his dark eyes had one question swirling about: Are you sure? I leaned forward to kiss him again. His hands started to undo the ties on my clothes.

Percy's P.O.V.:

My god I've never done anything like this before. I have had a few kisses with some girls but nothing ever went further than a public kiss on the cheek. I wanted this so badly, even if it was wrong.

* * *

When I woke the next morning with Annabeth in my arms all felt right with the world. I was grinning like an idiot, but nothing could knock me off my pedestal. She started to stir in my arms and her eyes fluttered open.  
"Morning beautiful."

"Morning handsome." We sat there in comfortable silence.

"So about last night Annabeth…"


End file.
